What Is Love?
by Ash Meadows
Summary: Caroline was just an Average teenage girl in everyone's eyes compared to Elena Gilbert. she was always second best but what happens when the tables have turned and Caroline has something or A hot someone that Elena may want? Friendships get put to the test, true colors begin to show and love still seems to bloom and flourish throughout all of this . (please remember im new!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys I'm Ash. Ash Meadows and I'm new to this I am a huge Klaus and Caroline shipper and I've been just sitting by and reading some of the stories that have been posted on here for a while now and I've decided to give this try so let me know what you think and if I should even continue this story .**

**Oh by the way I am really horrible with grammar and anything of the such I am aware of it so please no comments on it. I type and spell just fine so you won't have trouble understanding just…..don't expect to see many commas periods and all that jazz sooooooo lets begin **

**Everyone says this so I guess I should too **

**I do not own any of the characters or the vampire diaries I am just a fan who likes to make stories. The only thing I DO own is the story itself. So let's go over this again vampire diaries and vampire diaries characters no. the plot and storyline yes :3**

**Oh and this is an AHU story or however you say it alternate Human universe ahh whatever you get the point ;D **

**Now without further ado: **

**What is love? **

Many people have different opinions on what love is some say it's unconditional others say it's conditional up until a point but Caroline grew up knowing that love was only for those who deserved it at least that's what her mother always told her. Caroline Forbes is a 17 year old girl living in Mystic Falls she has a mother Liz Forbes and sister…well kind of Elena Gilbert. And Elena Gilbert was always the one who seemed to ALWAYS be deserving of love at least more so than Caroline. Elena moved in with caroline and her mother 6 years ago after her parents died Caroline and her mom were the closest thing to family Elena ever had so when she became an orphan Liz right away figured out how to adopt her. Liz always liked Elena more than Caroline even before she moved in with them. Caroline always knew this and she always envied Elena for it. And I mean who wouldn't? You work hard and try hard to get what you deserve and then someone just shows up bats their eyelashes and Poof it's suddenly taken away from you. Caroline liked a boy the boy liked Elena, Caroline wasn't exactly popular but was nowhere near as popular as Elena truth be told her so called friends only excepted her because she was Elena's best friend Caroline got an A- Elena got an A+ it's just one of those sad bullshit sucky stories. Now Caroline was far from ugly she's drop dead gorgeous it's just hard to compete with someone like Elena her naturally tanned olive skin and doe brown eyes. Caroline couldn't hate Elena for it though she knew it wasn't something she did to one up her it was just one of those things elena couldn't control.

It's an OKAY afternoon here at Mystic falls High school Caroline and Elena sit in the lunchroom surrounded by friends. Okay Elena more so than Caroline. Okay so Caroline's not exactly surrounded she's standing on the outside awkwardly while everyone fawns over Elena and her "new hair style". "She just didn't have time to straighten her hair GOSH" Caroline thought to herself while walking away. She decided to make her way to her next class early not being able to take any more of the Elena show as Caroline walks to her next class she gets stopped by a tall Blonde girl. "Uhm yes hello I was just wondering if you could help me out?" she asked. Caroline couldn't help but be thrown off by the accent "Yeah yeah sure. What do you need?..i'm Caroline by the way" she said giving her best "welcome to Mystic falls smile". "Rebekah! And could you maybe direct me to where locker 208 is I'm terribly lost and I just want to put all these books away so I can move around easier making my way to class" "oh yea sure! It's actually just down the hall follow me" caroline showed her to her locker and they began to make small talk "so where are you from?" "Me and my family are from England but we've lived in the states for a few years now. We use to reside in New York but mother thought it would be better for us if we were to finish being raised in a small town away from all the hoopla" " How many siblings do you have?" "I have 5 but only my brother Nik and Myself are attending school here" *BRING* the school bell rung to let the students know they had 5 minutes to get to their next class "That's the bell! Do you need me to show you to your next class?" "no it's fine I think I passed the classroom already but it was lovely meeting you Caroline." "you too see you around" Caroline made her way to class bumping into someone on the way. "I am so sorry" "quite alright love" he said following her into the classroom "…you must be nik" "Ah so you've heard of me" he was with a cocky tone. Caroline couldn't help but notice how cute he was from his curly-ish sandy brown hair to those deep bluish green eyes to the boyish dimples he had. And she was lucky enough to have a whole period with him. "Um yeah I just showed your sister to her locker and she mentioned you…the accent was a dead giveaway and the good looks" "so you think I'm cute?" "well I mean yeah you are" Caroline said with a monotone voice sitting at the joined desk in the back with Klaus following suit. Klaus was surprised, thrown off and yet intrigued by this girl. He doesn't even know her name and he can already tell that she's not like the others. He was used to having girls melt in his hands at his accent or blush whenever she put them on the spot. But this girl she seemed different special he was never a love struck fool never one to be tied down to one girl but looking at her made him feel different she was beautiful and honest straight forward he liked that. He barely knew her and yet he already felt half way in love with her needing to know more. "Mind if I sit here?" he said without even waiting for an answer and sat as close as he could to her without seeming creepy

And this is how it all starts this story is not just a love story it's also about friendship and what happens when it's put to the test.

**So what did you guys think? Should I keep this going or just try something new maybe start off slow with like a one shot or something? What I have planned is A LOT of Klaus and Caroline and SOME Elena. What is your guess as to what could happen? Or should I maybe go more into detail with the story first and then ask that question?** **I'm open to positive feedback so just let me know what you think pleasssseeee! Oh! And I'm going to write more if people think the story is just too short it's just I want to get some feedback on this and what to do before I get too invested in it is all **

**SunRURRLEY-Ash Meadows ** ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so thank you all so much for the likes and favs and follows if I think of anything else to say I'll just put it at the bottom. **

**Happy readings (In creepy deep man voice) **

Chapter 2:

Weeks had passed and it seemed the Mikaelson's have adapted well to the small town Mystic Fall's life. Rebekah kind of became the next big thing in this school. Well next to Elena of course. She had managed to take over and conquer anything and everything she put her mind to from cheerleading to event planning but of course it was all done with the help of Caroline. This being her senior year she decided Rebekah (a junior) would be great for taking on all of next year's senior tasks and took her under her wing. Klaus on the other hand didn't really have friends and didn't want to make any he only has the rest of the year left here than college. But that didn't stop people from talking about him, wanting to be him or wanting to be under him. He was just one of those boys that every girl seemed to want. The quiet bad boy with soft eyes and a liquid gold voice every girl want to be on his arm including Elena it seemed but it only ever cared for Caroline.

As Caroline begins to walk to her car spotting Elena waiting for her she was stopped by Klaus. "Hey Caroline wait up!" he yelled and began to jog towards her "What's up Klaus?" "Sweetheart what have I told you about calling me Klaus? It's Nik to you" "um you make everyone besides Rebekah call you that so I just thougt-" "well you thought wrong I'd like it very much if you would just call me Nik" Caroline starred back at him giving him a questioning look as to why he stopped her in the first place "Okay NIK whats up?" she said in a jokingly way. NIK looked back at caroline starring into those ocean blue eyes "I was just wondering since we already know that is gonna make us pick partners for the art project tomorrow if you would like to be my partner?" "Yeah sure she I think she said that after she gives us the assignment tomorrow the project should be due in 2 weeks wanna just come to my house tomorrow and start it?" "Yeah sounds great and maybe grab a bite after or before?" he asked Klaus never acted like this NEVER he was never one to ask a girl out and he was NEVER one to suggest food he felt like he was making himself seem so desperate "DAMMIT Get yourself together calm down its just a project anyways…..but I'm sure I can turn it into more" Klaus thought to himself. "I mean we could eat while we work I can order pizza but if you want to sit and eat and talk about the project beforehand we can do that too." "Okay so Mystic grill and then your house. Until tomorrow Caroline" Klaus tried to be smooth and take her hand and kiss it but poor Caroline could help but giggle a little "Bye Nik".

Caroline finally makes her way to the car and towards in intrigued looking Elena. "you know Klaus?" Elena asked while watching him walk away. "Uh yeah we have a few classes together and I'm friends with his little sister he's coming over tomorrow so we can work on a project ready go home?" the ride home was quiet for about five minutes until Elena began to speak. "Sooo Klaus is hot" Caroline didn't know where Elena was going with this so she gave her a long and questioning "Yeahhh?" and Elena just jumped right to the point "would you mind if I went after him? I mean if you like him I'll back off or if you're not okay with it-" WHOA WHOA WHOA PAUSE. STAHP,STAHP,STAHP,STAHP "Elena aren't you in-between boys right now? Why do you want Nik?" She asked parking the car in their driveway and walking out towards the house. Caroline didn't think she would be jealous when Elena mentioned Nik but she was. She and Nik were friends they shared classes and talked a couple of times she never really intended to like him she didn't want to be like every girl swooning after him I mean sure she thought he was cute and all and there were connections but she couldn't see him as the relationship type which is why she pushed those feeling deep down tried not to think about them at least until now anyways. "Wait Nik? I thought his name was Klaus?" "Niklaus is his full name he asked me to just call him Nik but that is soooo not the point Elena. You HAVE a boyfriend two at that!" Elena looked at Caroline Somewhat offended. "Okay FIRST off I'm not dating Stefan….he's just a really good friend and Damon…..he's just been really Distant lately and I've been think about-" "elena….I didn't know what didn't you tell me about Damon did he say why he's acting this way" Elena looked down at her feet "He said I was spending too much time with Stefan." She said sadly. You have got to be fucking kidding me caroline thought to herself. "Well maybe if you spent less time with his brother and more time with him he'd feel better" Caroline Stated. " You don't get it Caroline Stefan's different from Damon he's easier to talk to he gets me more I enjoy talking to him I can't just end that" " Look all I'm saying is if you want this to work with Damon put a line between you and Stefan and make sure he knows that you guys are just friends" Caroline said while making her way to the stairs but was stopped by what Elena had said. "So wait can I still go after Nik or?" Caroline was boiling at this point not only had Elena called him Nik as if she had some sort of permission to it but she STILL asked about him after she thought they had fixed the whole damon , Stefan thing. "No" caroline quickly said without even thinking. It just came out not that she regretted her answer or anything. "so no you like him and you want him?" elena asked "No as in you already have a boyfriend who loves you and just wants a little more attention from you. You don't even know Nik and You're ready to ruin your relationship for him? I mean come on Elena Damon seems great he loves you and as much as you try to hide and ignore it stefan's in love with you too why do you need Nik?...I mean just sort out your own problems before you jump into anything. You're making things worse you already have two brothers fighting over you why bring someone else into this? Niks a great guy and I'm saying no because I just think it would be best" she said then turned and walked up to her room not even giving Elena a chance to speak. What Caroline said was true but she mainly said no because she realized she did like Nik and he may even like her he was always flirting and maybe she should give this a try and see where it ends? If she tries and he rejects her it's fine right? Caroline's a big girl. She was use to guys rejecting her when they had the choice of Elena but if she tried and he likes her well that's even better. Ahh what the hell Caroline thought to herself. She was going to see where this could go. Nik was cool he's funny and sweet he has a bit of anger issues but who doesn't? She wanted to get to know Nik better and tomorrow was her chance. Caroline looked through her closet for an outfit for school tomorrow it has to be sexy but not slutty dark but not losing her normal preppy self. She picked her outfit did her homework and went to bed a little early like a silly child excited to see how tomorrow would be.

The Next day Caroline was up bright and early excited for the day. Getting out of the shower she did her makeup and then put on her outfit and continued to get ready. Caroline had on a cute high wasted skirt that was a burgundy color that had white dots all over it and a little crop top featuring a cold shoulder and long sleeves. Scoop neck front and back. With a long necklace and some bootie heels and also carried a leather jacket in case she got cold. She wore her hair down pushed to her right shoulder in big volume filled curls so she could show off her bronze starburst ear cuff she had just bought a few days ago.

As she made her way downstairs ready and confident to start her day Elena gave her a sideways glance "Wow you look cute who's this for?" she said with a hint of anger " no one Elena I'm entitled to dress up every once in a while for myself" she said smiling walking outside giving Elena the keys to drive.

As they park in their usual spot they get out of the car and make their way to their first class. Throughout the day Caroline got many compliments and even got hit on by a few guys but she only had her eyes on one. Nik. 3rd period had finally gotten here and she was excited to see Him. She went to the bathroom first to reapply her lipstick and made her way to class walking to the back towards Nik who couldn't take his eyes off of her. She had always looked gorgeous to him but today she was…WOW. For the first time he could say someone actually took his breath away. The outfit wasn't fancy or anything it was appropriate for school and it complimented her body very well it showed off her long legs and that shirt was able to show little glimpses of her skin teasing him wanting to see what was completely underneath but that wasn't just it that took his breath away it was her confidence the way she held herself today. She was always confident but there was just something different. "Hi love" he said not being able to look away "Hey" she said smiling and sat down next to him waiting for to give the class their assignment. "Okay class so this project I want you all to work on is Art but here's the hard part. I want you to pick something that people wouldn't see as beautiful and SHOW the beauty in it." went on explaining the tasks to the students and just talking to them for the rest of the class and Klaus kept looking at Caroline. He then decided to move his chair a little closer and leaned into whisper something into her ear. She blushed a bit and then tried to laugh it off but blushed even more because she could help but notice Nik's arm around her as they kept talking. They were in very close proximity practically nose to nose and straight up eye contact engrossed in their conversation that they barley heard the bell ring. They got up and said their goodbyes and made their way to their next classes both excited for the end of the day to come.

3:00 FINALLY here Caroline thought to herself she met up with Klaus outside walking towards her car. Klaus had mentioned that he and Rebekah shared a car and she needed it for the day to go do something with some Matt guy so caroline offered to take him home afterwards. Caroline looked at her phone and got a text from Elena.

From: Elena

Hey care Damon came 2 pick me up I'm going to his house for a bit I'll see you when I get home!

Whew she thought to herself she felt somewhat better now that she knew Elena was going to try and work things out with Damon. As Caroline and Klaus parked at the grill they made their way inside and were seated at a booth. "So what do you think we should pick for the project?" she asked looking down at the menu. "why don't we just talk about the project when we get to your house? I'd love to know more about you" caroline looked up at him and felt her cheeks get warm "well what do you wanna know" she said slyly "Everything" she said with his signature smirk. And that is exactly what happened they talked about everything caroline told him practically everything about her life her childhood they shared a few laughs and before they knew it two hours had went by. Klaus paid the check even though Caroline tried to pay for it herself and they made their way to her house. While they were driving in the car that song wake me up by Avicii played Caroline loved this song and couldn't help but squeal and turn up the volume and roll down the windows. Klaus started at her amused and in awe this right here this moment with her and her…this is genuine beauty he thought to himself smiling and chuckling at her excitement. Caroline then turned to Klaus slightly still watching the road egging him on to sing

"SO WAKE ME UP WHEN IT'S ALL OVER! WHEN IM WISER AND IM OLDER" Klaus finally decided to say what the hell and join her in this act of silliness "ALL THIS TIME I'VE BEEN FINDING MYSLEF AND I DIDN'T KNOW I WAS LOST" they both sang horribly practically screamed from the top of their lungs but neither cared because this moment was filled with pure joy. Before Klaus would have never even tried something like this, back then he was more of a quiet I'm gonna sit and silently hate you type of person but caroline made him different she made him want to be silly and outrageous and do stuff like this because of her he WANTED to do stuff like this…..with her and only her. These few weeks he's known her and talked to her in class he thought it was just a crush but now that they've actually connected and really gotten to know each other he thought something. It was in this exact moment when they stopped at a red light and Caroline turned to look at him smiling still singing the song that he realized he was in love with her.

**Okay guys so that's chapter 2 what do think? **

**The outfit I had in mind is here in the link if you want to check it out**

** collections/apparel/products/black-shoulderless-to p**

**The next chapter will be of them at Caroline's house what do you think could happen? **

**Is too early for some smut? It wouldn't be full on smutty just yet maybe just a little cutesy thing to start it off? **

**Also To whoever sends me private messages I just made this account last night and it says I wont be able to look at the messages until 9:30pm tonight or something like that so to the person that sent me one I cant see or reply to it yet but I will look at it! And to others if you do want to PM me I should reply around 10**

**Libra86 thank you for the comment and I hope you Love this chapter too! **

**2000 Vampire lover 4ever Thank you so much and I am team stebekah I like her and matt too it's just she has HISTORY with Stefan and I think they could be good together and to be honest I'm kind of feeling Elijah with Haley now so whatever ship name they have I'm down for them. I watch the Originals and I loved them together in the last episode and I think it's time for Elijah to move on to something new he's been pinning over Katharine in a way for years and Elena looks just like her he needs something new change up things a bit **

**Ferrylis thank you I'm glad you like it and I think I will continue this ;)**

**But anyways let me know what you think please and thank you **

**-Ash Meadows **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Everything I will have to say will be at the end of this chapter**

Chapter 3

Caroline and Nik pull up and park and start making their way into her house. As they walk in Klaus thinks about smooth ways to ask Caroline out on an actual date. "You can take your shoes off at the door" Caroline directed him to sit in the living room while she went to the kitchen to get the both of them drinks. Caroline went and made her way to sit by Klaus and began to talk when they were interrupted by an intruder "Hey guys I didn't hear you come in" she said Caroline looked at Elena surprised "Lena I thought you said you were going to be at Damon's?" "Oh I was! But it was just to break up with him so now I'm here" she stated coolly while sitting in the across from Klaus and Caroline. "You….you broke up with Damon?" Caroline asked with a hint of rage "Yeah I decided to move on and try new things" Elena said looking Klaus straight in the eye like he was prey.

Well to say in the least the rest of the evening was awkward with Elena there she refused to leave. always asking Klaus questions trying to make small talk and flirt with him caroline was beyond pissed but not at Klaus at least she could say he tried to have a less of conversation and contact with her as possible. Time begins to pass and Klaus's phone rings "excuse me ladies I'll just take this outside it's my older brother" he said while walking out of the house. As soon as he was out of sight Caroline jumped right to the point "WHAT the hell are you doing" Caroline asked the question dripping with anger. "Nothing just getting to know Klaus better" she said innocently "Lena I told you I didn't want you going after him I told you no" "look Caroline I can't help it if he likes me". "Likes you?!" Caroline said "I bet he doesn't even remember your name! Seriously stop thinking so highly of yourself" she continued. The room was now filled with Tension if either one shot bullets from their eyes they'd both be dead. Klaus walk back standing at the door Caroline then took the chance to show Elena what the real deal was and said "Hey Nik I'm just gonna take you home now and maybe we can finish this tomorrow at your house?" smiling up at him "Yeah sure you can come over tomorrow it's a Saturday so im sure everyone will be gone somewhere so tomorrow at 1?" he said "yeah that sounds good Caroline said giving a small glance to Elena. Klaus made his way back to the living room to get his books so they could leave. "It was really nice talking to you Nik" she smiled giving her best doe eyed look. "Klaus" elena looked at him slightly confused "huh?" she said. "it's um it's Klaus" Elena looked slightly embarrassed saying "Oh I just heard Caroline call you that a few times and" she was cut off by him though "Yeah I asked her to call me that" he said while walking out of the door not even looking back at her Caroline was making her way to the door and before she closed it said "we are SO not finished talking about this" and left to get in her car with Klaus. Elena was beyond pissed she didn't know why though she didn't even like Klaus that much. Maybe it's just the competition that she has with Caroline that makes her like him and brings out the worse in her? It wasn't always that was though at first it was unintentional but as they got older she kind of enjoyed one upping Caroline all the time and taking what she wanted and right now she wanted Klaus so she had to think quick as to how she could get Caroline away from him.

Klaus could tell right away something was bothering Caroline. "Love is everything alright?" he said looking at her as she parked in his drive way. "Nothing I can't fix" she said with a slight smirk. Klaus could tell Caroline wasn't ready to discuss whatever was on her mind so he just decided to say his goodbyes walking out of the car "see you tomorrow sweetheart" he said with a smirk. "Tomorrow at 1 right bye!" she said watching him walk into his house and then pulled off Caroline had a lot on her mind her ride home. How could Elena even try to make a move on Nik after she asked me and I said no? She thought to herself we were supposed to be best friends SISTERS at that we've been raised under the same house for years and sisters just don't DO what she's doing. Caroline thought of what she would say to Elena back at home but then realized she wasn't ready to confront her just yet so decided to call a friend and see if she could sleep over.

Phone rings:

"Hello?"

"Hey bon I was wondering if I could sleep over tonight have a girls night?"

"Sure yeah Care is everything okay?"

"Yeah I just need to be away from the house for the night"

"Okay just let me know when you're on your way"

"Okay…hey so I'm on my way" both girls laughed

"Okay I'll order Chinese" Bonnie said excited

"Ooo yum I'll stop at red box to pick up a movie!" she said

"Alright girl see you when you get here"

"kbye!"

Caroline picked a movie and then made her way to her car. She decided to send Elena and her mom a Text just to let them know she was alive

To:Mom

Hey mom I'm going to spend the night at Bonnie's I'll be back tomorrow morning.

To: Elena

Hey. Staying at Bonnie's for the night. Need space and a bit of time to think away from you. We can talk about this whole situation later tomorrow when I get back from Nik's house.

And send. She said before pulling off making her way to Bonnie's house

Caroline parked her car and went to ring bonnie's doorbell

"CAROLINE!"

"BONNIE!"

Both girls yelled excited to see one another. They both hugged and jumped and after a few minutes they made their way into the house and up to Bonnie's room

"Sooooo how is everything I thought you weren't going to come till Sunday and we would have our all day and night girls day and you'd see me off Monday morning?"

Bonnie's mom had put her in modeling since she was 5 so she was always left traveling somewhere which left her very little time to be home with friends. She would make time though once a month or every few months if she could to see Caroline and all her other friends.

"I dunno I just needed to get away from home for a bit and have some fun take my mind off of things"

"well my friend you've come to the right person the Chinese is here the tv's set up and I have cake!"

"ugh sounds like a night in heaven to me!" both girls laughed

After the movie and dinner the girls talked all night about bonnie and her traveling experience and all the people and boy's she's met and caroline and her Boy experience and everything that's been going on with her. They talked about their old times as kids and all the trouble they would get into and about what they hoped their futures would turn out to be. They talked until they couldn't talk anymore and drifted off to sleep.

Meanwhile at the Forbes home

Elena got Caroline's message and looked at it. This was the perfect time for her to get what she needed to set up her plan to get what she wanted.

**this one kind of just came to mind I guess it's kind of just a filler I guess? I have big things planned for the next chapter So I just decided to set this one up to prepare for it. It's gonna be a little messy and if I'm good at this it will be emotional. **

**What do you think Elena has planned? What will she do? **

**Just a heads up Liz will be in the next chapter **

**sweetieraquelchukwurah : I'm not sure how many chapters there will be I'm kind of just typing as I go haha but right now I guess I maybe 10? Who knows could be longer could be shorter all depends. And thank you for loving the story I hope you continue to do so C: and yes Elena is most definitely Da bitch in this story. **

**SabbyDeeKnowles: Girl I have to let her near him how else is the pot gonna get stirred? ;D but don't worry all things lead and end to Klaroline I don't intend to ever make her second choice this story is aimed to show that she's not second choice**

**Velowl97: Thank you! And I'm trying to go for new I Hope I can keep it that way**

**Soooo until tomorrow guys thanks for the likes, views, favs, and follows it really means a lot! **

**-Ash Meadows **

**Oh and also I want you all to keep in mind that at some point I will be going to update just once a week and sometimes I could just do 2 updates in a day or do every other day it just depends on what comes to mind for the story this isn't all written out I just type as I go haha **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The next day Caroline had been Woken up by Bonnie

"Hey so my mom just called….I need to get on the next flight the LA soon there's some paper work that Can't go through until I sign in…will you be okay?"

Caroline looked up at her best friend sad that she had to go so soon "Yeah It's fine I should be getting home anyways I have to get ready to meet Nik" Caroline and bonnie said their tearful goodbyes "Have a safe flight Bon and text me when you land" bonnie wouldn't be back for another three months after LA it's straight to England for her than Tokyo.

Caroline pulled into her driveway parking next to her mom's car. That's weird she's usually gone by now. As Caroline walks into the house she notices her mom and Elena sitting in the kitchen.

"Hey guys" Caroline said

"Caroline" her mom said with a blank expression. "Why weren't you home last night?"

"Uhm I uh well Bonnie was in town so I decided to crash at her place"

"Really Caroline last night of all nights you decided to do that?"

"…Uh yeah?"

"Elena was here all night by herself crying because she was thinking about Damon and how he broke her heart she called me at work just because she didn't want to be alone. Where were you caroline? She told me you just up and left? Elena is family why would you do such a thing?"

Caroline looked at her mom then back at Elena shocked and pissed "Okay when I was with her she was fine and from what she told me she broke up with him and she didn't even seem to care…why are you even making this into a big deal this is stupid"

"Well CAROLINE I thought you would be more understanding towards Elena and more caring for her being as you've been in this situation over and over again you of all people should know how it feels being unwanted by men"

"why do you this" caroline said looking at her mother. She refused to sit here and listen to her mother yet again talk shit about her and how she does everything wrong. Caroline has sat through years of her mother's harsh words and years of her comparing her to Elena. She has been trying to be that perfect daughter for her mom for as long as she could remember but right now in this moment she realized that she never can be. because that "perfect daughter" is supposed to be Elena for Liz and not her. Ever since Caroline's dad ran off with his boyfriend Liz has never been the same or looked at her the same. it's almost as if she blames Caroline for her husband's life choices.

Liz looked back at her daughter starring at her as if she were a stranger. In a way Caroline was a stranger to her she never really bothered to spend time with her unless Elena was involved or unless it was an opportunity to criticize her. "'Why do I do this?' why do YOU do this!?" she said coldness "Elena needed you most right now and you were nowhere to be found I mean come on caroline are you THAT useless?"

Caroline had enough of this she was done "…We both know this isn't what the real problem is…..Whenever you REALLY want to talk to me like an actual person like your DAUGHTER you know where I live" she said with such a coldness Liz felt chills. Caroline walked passed both Elena and Liz going up to her room slamming the door just ready to shower change and get out to go to nik's for the day.

**Back downstairs: **

"Wow liz she was really out of hand"

"She can be sucha-"

"I know I know but wow if my mom were still here and I acted that way I'd be in so much trouble" Elena said making her way upstairs to her room. Liz thought about what Elena said. She had always been envious of Elena's mother she had the perfect husband perfect daughter perfect life. She had what liz always wanted but was denied. Perfect husband? If she were a man maybe perfect daughter? Well she had Elena now and she liked to consider her a daughter perfect life? Not so much because of her husband's leaving she was forced to become the towns sheriff and work constantly. Not that she didn't mind anymore she likes to think of her job as a distraction a distraction away from her life.

Liz decided to not let Caroline get away with how she talked to her what Elena said to her really got to her. Caroline shouldn't be talking this way to her at all.

Liz knocked on Caroline's door and then opened it "Caroline"

"What?" she said while getting dressed "I'm in a hurry I have to meet a friend up to work on something for school"

"Well it seems like you'll have to call your little friend and tell them you have to find time to work on it IN school…your grounded" she walking out closing her door

Caroline was thrown off she didn't expect that but more so she was pissed she wanted to see Nik and spend some alone time with him.

Elena listened behind her door happy that everything seemed to be turning out just right with Caroline stuck at home this gives her the chance to see Klaus. And with that she left out the house with her and Caroline's car watching caroline stare down at her from her window. Elena smiled at this and gave Caroline a wave goodbye.

To:Nik

Hey so can't make it today my mom just said I'm grounded D:

Nik looked at his phone and saw "Caroline" he perked up at the sight her of name. she was something special a bright light to him. The moment he saw her he knew she needed to be his. Even though he hasn't been here long he feels like she's changed him for the best. Running away from his dark past of nightmares to this town didn't seem so horrible anymore. She was an angel and he would do what he could to keep his past where it should stay in the past for as long as he could just to keep her.

He looked down at his phone and read the message his face fell slightly he was excited for today

To: Caroline

And prey-tell what did you do to deserve this grounding young bad ass ;D

Caroline looked at the message and laughed to herself

To:Nik

Nothing at all except beat up a few kids and rob a bank nothing worth grounding for ;l

Nik laughed to himself he loved how they could joke around like this now.

To:Caroline

Well you're right that is most definitely not worth grounding. You my friend should be put away somewhere. Should I be scared of you sweetheart? Is that gorgeous face of yours a gimmick used to lure me into being your next victim? ;)

Caroline saw the message and blushed at him saying she was gorgeous

To:Nik

Yeah you caught me that's my plan I was going to lure you into my basement and tie you up there holding you as my prisoner. I'm a 17 year old girl who kills men as an after school activity when cheerleading's not in season. :p

Klaus saw this message and got a little hard reading it. The thought of Caroline chaining him down did things to him. Her dominating him tying him to a bed straddling him was an image he wanted to be real. And then he saw the word "Cheerleading" and that drove him crazy her in one of those little cheerleading uniforms on top of him. Oh the things he would do to her he thought. At this moment Klaus was in one of those one track mind modes

To: Caroline

Well love I quite fancy the idea of you tying me up. Leaving me to be taken advantage of by you I'm more than open to that and maybe this can all be done in that little uniform you have?

Klaus sent the message without fully thinking and his heart dropped a bit when it showed that she read it. (**…**) was what he looked at she was typing. "DAMMIT I should have added a wink!" he thought. His heart began to beat at a rapid pace waiting to see what she would say.

From: Caroline

Hmmm I'm sure that could be arranged over time Mikealson

From:Nik

And I look forward to that day love. When does your mom go off to work?

From: Caroline

30 mins why?

From:Nik

Well because I'm coming over see you soon sweetheart ;)

Caroline was excited by his text he was coming over! She quietly tried to clean up her room while her mom was still here and after liz left she changed her clothes

45 minutes later:

Klaus was at Caroline's door Pizza in hand and books for their project as well

"Oh wow you didn't have to bring food thanks!"

"We have to eat anyways right?"

Caroline took the Pizza and had him follow her up to her bedroom "We can eat and work in here it's better incase my mom comes home you have time to hide or jump out the window or whatever" she joked

They both established they would work on the project first and then talk so for the next hour and a half it was project time trying to get as much done as possible.

"Well I think that's enough work for the night" Nik said

"Yup enough for me so-"

"Tell me about yourself Caroline" he said starring into her ocean blue eyes

"What do you want to know?" she asked shyly looking down feeling uncomfortable with all the eye contact

Klaus quickly grabbed her by the chin and lifted her had to look at him again "Everything I want to know your hopes your dreams anything"

Caroline laughed at how interested he seemed "I'm not that interesting I don't have many I want to go to college and maybe go into the party planning business"

"Oh but you are Caroline you are so much more than this small town you are a bright light in this dim place." He said regarding this town

"Okay you need to stop talking like that"

"Like what? Like I like you? I do Caroline I like you" Caroline's heart began to pump at lightning speed "I liked you the first day I saw you that smile of yours caught my attention and from then on I knew you were far too great to be in a place like this. You have a kind heart and a beautiful soul and I am very attracted to you" he said the last part laughing a little think back to how attractive he found her while he was in the shower this morning.

Caroline didn't know what to say she was stuck she wanted to tell Nik she liked him too but the words just got stuck so she decided to show him instead of telling him. She leaned forward and brought her hand to the back of his neck pulling him towards her for a kiss. It was slow and testing at first but after the first few pecks things started to speed up Klaus began kissing her like no one has ever kissed her before this felt like what she always imagined passion to feel like. Hearts racing bodies over heated hot steamy kissing. Klaus began to trail hot kissed from her mouth to her chin down to her neck. Caroline fisted his hair inwardly moaning at his actions the pleasure he was able to give her just from kissing was mind blowing. She brought him back up to continue kissing more. Tongues swirling together in a heap of passion Caroline bites klaus's bottom lip sucking it then letting it go the action made Klaus go crazy they were already in a sitting position on the floor but he quickly pushed her to lay flat down and was now on top of her. He uses his arms to hold him up so he won't crush her leaving one of his legs in-between hers. Klaus hands begin to travel leaving a hot trail on her body he as he now used his knee's to just support him (much easier) his hands caress her body and the slowly reach under her shirt and go up her waist while he begins to kiss her neck. Caroline wants this she wants him. Just not now is all. It's way too soon for this. But it feels so good and right she thought as she felt him grind his erection down onto her. her doing the same trying to grind into him the feel of his body and his hands were amazing she could stand it. But she had to she snapped out of it and flipped them over her on top now kissing up on his neck moving her hips in a circular motion. Klaus hands land on her waist urging her to keep going hoping she wont stop. He knows that it will though.

"Nik" she whispers in his ears. He loved the way she said his name if he wasn't already rock hard he was now "We have to stop I'm not ready for this yet its-its"

"Too soon" they both said in unison laughing a bit

"I get it sweetheart okay" he says as she moves off of him. He get's up and kisses her on her forehead "We wont do anything until your ready I wont make you" he says then gives her a quick kiss on the lips. Klaus begins to gather his things

"are you seriously leaving because I wont have sex?"

"yes and no love I'm leaving because I want to respect your wishes and I don't think I'll be able to control myself around you not after that" he said seductively "I think it would just be best if I leave now and see you tomorrow? Maybe we can discuss me taking you out on a real date after your free from this jail cell?"

Caroline laughs and gives him a kiss again which lead to touching which lead to full on making out…..which lead to them ending up on her bed getting heated AGAIN.

"Okay I should go" he says looking down at her

"Mhm" she says looking up biting her bottom lip

"God you're so beautiful" he said kissing her once more than leaving out of the house making his way home.

Caroline was beaming with excitement she's with nik and she's really happy she decided to call bonnie to see if she were free to tell her everything.

Klaus made it home with the intentions of locking himself in his room for the night just him and his thoughts of Caroline and maybe some more acquainted time with his hand for the second time today. I mean hey it's better than cheating right? He really liked Caroline and he didn't want to mess anything up just because of his male urges. But that was all quickly killed with what his brother had to say

"Nik a young lady was over here earlier to see you"

Klaus gave Elijah a confused look

"She said her name was Elina?"

"Elena?"

"yes yes right that's it Elena….she seemed quite disappointed when I told her you weren't here"

Klaus made his way upstairs trying to figure out what Elena was doing over here looking for him.

That night Klaus went to bed Confused and unsatisfied (he's a guy what do expect) Caroline went to bed happy and excited for the next day and Elena went to bed with a plan.

**Okay guys so that's my update I hope it was good! **

**If you want let me know what you think? **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Happy Holidays! Sorry for it taking so long to update I've just been super busy with school and work and still trying to balance a social life at that haha But I Promise if I o=don't update again tonight I WILL be TRYING to update regularly starting January C: so without anything else to say **

**Happy Readings :3 **

Over the next few weeks Klaus and Caroline have been inseparable. Klaus would pick her up in the morning for school and after school they'd either go to his house or near the waterfall to do homework, talk, play around and to just relax. Everything seemed to be going perfect Caroline felt she was as happy as she could be. Another reason as to why the pair have been inseparable was Caroline wanting to spend as much time away from home as she could. Her mom's been angrier than usual and Elena's just been making her nervous. This week was different though her mom informed her that her cousins Tatia and Katherine would be in the states visiting and would be staying with them.  
Tatia and Katherine were…Let's just say WHORES. . all of them Caroline was even considering putting Elena in that category now. The Twins were born in LA but for the past 3 years they've lived in Russia for their modeling career. They are HUGE in Russia. The pose for some type of slutty water or whatever it's supposed to promote a dieting fitness the water apparently makes you skinner after consuming 3 cases worth and nothing else for about $400. SCAM. They also do fashion shoots and other things.

Caroline was clearing her room out so the twins could stay in there. She has the type of bed that pulls out from under the actual bed and plus the rooms just bigger than Elena's and no one was in the mood to hear them bitch about how they're guests and they deserve the best room.

As Caroline turns she sees Elena standing in her door way "We're leaving to get the twins from the airport we should be back in an hour" Caroline continued to fix the room up not happy at ALL with the situation she was put under. She didn't want to share a room with Elena PERIOD now that she's dating Nik things just haven't been the same between them.

Caroline's phone begins to buzz she looks at the screen then smiles

Nik 3:

Hello sweet heart what are your plans for the day?

Love:

Mmmm nothing really except being trapped in the house with elena and her cousins save me?

Nik:

That was the plan anyways I'll be there soon to come get you

Love:

Okay see you soon 3

Caroline's mood shot up instantly she went to the bathroom to freshen up from the days' worth of cleaning and planned to get changed and get out before her mom and the twins got home but that quickly changed when walked into her room and saw Klaus laying on the bed looking at the pictures she had taped to the wall

"Whoa Nik! Shit get off of my bed I just made it"

"really your more concerned with how neat your bed is than how easily I've broken into your room? Sweetheart you really need to fix those priorities along with the locks" he joked they both shared a laugh "No but seriously get this window fixed"

Caroline clutched her towel to her body moving closer to him saying "why are you scared the big bad wolf might come and get me? Oooo or maybe vampires" she joked

He decided to play along with her "maybe both" he said. His eyes begin to trail down her wet body instantly setting a different mood than before. "Sweetheart I was going for more of a males prying eyes seeing you in such a delicious state as this. Not that I mind but I rather you not tempt anyone other than me" he said looking her up and down hungrily

Caroline couldn't think of a comeback so she just stayed quiet. All she knew was she needed to remember to close her curtains more often but maybe not fix the window just yet. She liked the idea of her Nik sneaking up here.

The vibe in the room totally shifted no one said anything caroline looked at Klaus and Klaus looked at Caroline. HARD. Like a starving man seeing water for the first time. His eyes trailed from her neck examining the beads of water to her breast to her thighs then legs. Her towel barley covered her up and he was loving every second of it. Without even thinking he started walking closer to her causing her to back into her desk that she used to do homework on. They locked eyes and then kissed instantly. It was passionate and rough at the same time. Klaus's kisses filled with need and want as he hoisted her up onto the table her instantly wrapping her legs around him pulling him closer. Klaus left her mouth and then began to trail hot wet kisses onto her neck pulling the most seductive erotic moans from her making his dick even harder than before and making his pants awfully painful. To relieve some of that pain he hooked caroline's legs around his arms and jerked her forward making them as close as possible. He begins to grind down onto her most sensitive spot making carloine even wetter using on hand to yank his head back to kiss again. Klaus's hands moved from her waist to under her as squeezing it and since caroline was only wearing a towel he was feeling her soft delicious skin. Caroline moves in motion with him loving the feeling of his dick being to close to her she begins to nibble on his ear and breathe heavily. Who knew ear biting was a turn on for him? After that Klaus ripped the towel away from Caroline leaving her bare and ready for him. He took a second to stare down at her admiring her body he quickly jumped in kissing her neck again breathing into her ear "You're so beautiful I want you so badly" lifting her up moving her onto the bed kissing down her neck then exploring her breasts massaging one with one hand while devouring the other with his mouth while his free hand starts to trail down to where Caroline wants it most. Caroline knew this wasn't the right time to fool around but God this just felt so good it felt so right. With the house being empty she felt free and open to voice her pleasures moaning and encouraging him to keep going. And now he was on top of her giving her so much pleasure without really doing anything at all. She was eager for his hand to move down more her body is hot with lust and wet and burning with desire. His hand traveled down further until it reached her most private area. He parted her folds with two fingers with another stroked her Klaus was now focusing on her other mound swirling his tongue around her nipple Caroline began to moan his name "Nik". He leaned forward and met his lips with her swallowing her moans. Klaus removed his hand from Caroline as she starred up at him confused then he gave her a smirk and moved his body down lower him now face to face with her glistening sopping wet pussy aching for attention. Caroline sat up a little making eye contact with him ready for him to pleasure him and soon as she was up she fell back down head into the pillows as soon as his tongue met her delicious pussy. Klaus ate at her like a starving man just willing to get the scraps off a plate. He did two long licks up and down the sucked on her clit giving it the attention it deserved making caroline squirm forcing him to keep pushing her body back down. He inserted his middle finger while he licked and sucked at her pussy reveling how tight she was wanting to slide his shaft in her. He had to take care of his girl first though. "Ah fuck" he stopped for a quick second surprised at her choice In words but then kept going pleased to see her like this "Mmm yeah don't stop please baby don't stop it feels…..so GOOD" is what he thought she said but wasn't completely sure between the Oo's and ah's and Yes's. Caroline was in ecstasy right now that she didn't seem to care enough to stop Klaus when she saw her mom's car come down the street through the cracks of her curtains. "Mmm fuck Don't stop..STOP…please keep going fuck" she moan as she grinded her lower half into his mouth and finger. Klaus was confused "What?" he said stopping to look up at her confused "they're back" she said feeling frustrated quickly shoving him back down to her pussy, there was no way in hell she would be able to just stop. "Quick don't stop lets just try to speed it up" Klaus was surprised at her forwardness and also turned on. Her mom and Elena and cousins were in pulling into the driveway and she didn't want him to stop. With that Klaus felt like he was on a mission "Mission scream and make me cum" if you will. He began licking and sucking at her clit once more and inserted a second finger pumping in and out of her faster and faster. "mmm yeah" and half screamed "you're so good baby" call it a hunch but Klaus had a feeling she like dirty talk/sexy talk during sex….this should be fun he thought. "you like this?" he said "Mhmmm yes yes I do" she retorted back. "if you like this then you're gonna love my fat cock pounding into you" "Yes YES" she screamed and he pumped her faster. They heard the front door open but that didn't stop them it just gave Klaus more motivation to finish her off before anyone caught them. He lifted her up by her butt shoving his face right into her pussing sucking licking and pulling at it mercilessly. Somehow this all ended with Caroline riding his face. He was on the bottom like she was sitting on top of him her pussy all up in his face. not that he didn't mind he loved it and loved how much of a little minx she could be. Caroline began grinding down into his face holding onto his shoulders as he licked and began to rub her pussy more and then she came hard trying not to scream holding her hand over her mouth. She came right into Klaus's mouth and he eagerly licked up her juices until there was no more.

"Caroline!"

Shit she said as she began to move off of him. Good thing the door was closed and locked she thought.

"Coming I just got out of the shower!" she said

She looked at Klaus smirking at her then moved to put on some clothes. She did NOT expect this to happen like it did…not that she was upset she just wanted to take her time and enjoy it and then have actual sex right after. But of course that couldn't happen this couldn't have been a worse time she thought to herself as she bent down to put her panties on Klaus came up from behind her grabbing her waist pushing her Butt onto his hard erection she giggles and began wiggle her as a little then moved to put on her jeans. Klaus grabbed her again while she was bent of while moving his erection into her ass harder a few time joking around but at the same time letting her know how badly he wanted her. His arms snaked around her waist one moving down the band of her pants while the other moved up to cup her left breast while nuzzling into her neck "this is far from over Sweetheart" he kissed her neck once and said "I'm nowhere near done with you yet" he joked around kissing her neck a few more times she giggles and forced herself to move away.

"Caroline!"

She quickly pecked him and told him to leave out the window while distracted everyone else

Klaus was nice enough after she left to pull the sheets back up fixing them nice so nothing looked out of place.

Caroline came prancing down with a LOT of pep in her step

"hey guys!" she said with a big smile

"Hey" the girls said the asked "where is our room" rudely

"Hey caroline is Klaus here? His car was parked outside when we arrived" Elena said drawing attention from Liz as soon as her mother was about to say something there was a knock on the door.

Elena moved to open it.

"Klaus hi we were JUST talking about you" Liz said looking at him then Caroline

"Hello….everyone" he said looking around awkwardly giving a half smile then only starring at Caroline "I've come to pick Caroline up for a date" he said in case they were wondering.

"Nik?" everyone turned to look at the twins. How the HELL did she know nik caroline spoke

"…Tatia" he said looking at her shocked "really is the world THAT small" he thought to himself WHY fucking me? He starred at Tatia as she starred back at him. She looking like she remembered some great fucking times while he looked back at her with no emotion but everyone could tell he was shocked.

"What the fuck is going on?" caroline then yelled snapping Klaus and Tatia out of their strange trance.

"Caroline Language!" her mother yelled

Caroline really tried not to get jealous and just wait till they were alone to talk to Nik about it but it was so fucking hard when you have evil twin 1 making eyes at you're man.

"It's nothing love we can discuss this later let's go" he said making his way towards the door. By this time Liz had to take a phone call from work and Katherine and made elena help bring their things up to caroline's room wanting to avoid the train wreck her sister would soon cause.

As caroline got her keys and purse from the kitchen tatia stopped her. "Oh caroline" she said standing there with an unexplainable look on her face.

Caroline stopped to look at her "What?"

"I'll let you have him for now but I WILL get him back" she said smiling cockily

Caroline was beyond pissed she grabbed her jack moving to leave towards the door giving off the impression that she wasn't even Listing to Tatia. So Tatia decided to up the Ante know. "Oh and Caroline we have history so don't get too upset if he leaves so easily" she said.

Caroline stopped just then hand on the door not moving Tatia knew she had gotten to her then. With that Caroline left the house and jumped into Klaus's car slamming the door

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? HOW DO YOU KNOW HER?"

Klaus looked at her and said "let me explain over dinner"

Caroline Agreed only because she was starving and they pulled away from the house

Caroline: Why is this happening (she thought)

Klaus: Why can't things go right for me for once (he thought) Klaus had such a romantic night planned for the two and things were going so well but now that's all ruined because of the she-devil

**Okay so I've said it before and I'll say it again… ALL THINGS END WITH KLAUS AND CAROLINE BEING TOGETHER I love them and I want them together so that's gonna happen don't worry I know some people have problems with me putting Elena in it scarred that she might hook up with Klaus and people might be even more angry now that Tatia is in it too but fear not it will all work out in the end I have to stir up trouble to make it interesting anyways I hope you guys like the chapter review if you please and give me feedback on the story if you like it, if you don't , what you want to see, what you do like etc…I'd love it if you did but you don't have to I'll update regardless **


	6. NOTE

Okay So Ellie or whatever thank you for your honesty BUT one of the first things i mentioned before chapter one was that I was horrible with everything that you just mentioned I've also said before when I make the story I just go along with whatever comes into my head while typing along so...yeah I already know this it wasn't necessary to say (Which I'm sure I have also said so you really just made that comment to be a ass) I'm aware that I'm not the best at this and i acknowledge that. any rude comments aren't going to change this I'm still going to write the way I do because None of this is serious for me I do this in whatever free time i have just for fun all the power to the people who can sit here easily and type with no mistakes at all or have the time or people to fix their mistakes for them nothing against any of you go head girls and boys i'm cheering for you but me personally I don't have the time or energy for it again this is just something i do for fun and i just post for fun as i've said millions of times before I'm aware that I'm not the best writer so if you have a problem with it THEN JUST DON'T READ THE GOD DAMN STORY if my writing was that horrible and you were getting a headache just STOP and move on to the next story you don't have to read through my story i'm not making you. YOU choose to so my writing may be horrible and grammar and all that other shit some of you may want to throw at me but apparently not that much because you still took the time to read it. honestly if you don't like the story or how i put it out there just don't read it I don't know what to say I'm being honest I'm not changing anything if any of you see potential and just want to help me and do that that correction shit for me I'm open to that IF it is such a problem. anyways I'm not angry or upset or anything I'm just voicing my opinion just as Ellie did take it how you want I want to THANK all the people who HAVE read my story and favored and followed it and like it you guys are great! It's not that i don't take criticism well my problem is when I mention my issues and throw them out ahead to people warning them letting them know "Hey it might not be easy to read" and then they just take the time to comment "Oh DUH da writing it horrible the grammar GAHHdlsglnzdkbhfzlsnkdnkadflfdnkl

:l really? you think i don't know? did i or did i not already say this? I told you this i know this,why are you talking to me like i haven't already mentioned this before?

I don't know none of you might get it but to me comments like that its kind of like this (in my opinion)

Samatha:"Hey so I suck at kick ball just letting you guys know so you can avoid me or whatever"

Lee:"OH MAH GAWD why are you so horrible you can't kick you can't run i got nauseous just watching you. WHY are you this way? WHY"

:l...

SO yeah haha sorry for this little rant if you are still reading this headache and all

anyways If i still have followers and people who want to read the story i should have an update tomorrow on the 12th sorry if anyone takes this the wrong way

AGAIN I JUST DON'T LIKE WHEN PEOPLE POINT OUT SHIT I'VE ALREADY MENTIONED AS IF I DIDN'T KNOW AND THEN SAYS IT IN A GROSS WAY TALKING ABOUT HOW HORRIBLE IT IS BITCH I KNOW I WARNED YOU I WARNED EVERYONE BUT YOU STILL CONTINUED TO FINISH IT DIDN'T YOU? OH OKAY im done

Sorry if I've annoyed people or whatever

I will update tomorrow if anyone cares hahaha


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay guys so before I get into the story and everything I just want to say thank you to everyone 3,** **blueberry55,** **Twinkers,** **all the guest commenters XOXO and deecascales (you are great! :3) and Look At My Comment! You all have made me so happy your encouraging words and just kindness is bomb as hell and I love you guys you're all cool people haha. I've had a few people mention "Please keep writing" and "Don't stop writing" Oh honey trust that one person isn't going to make me stop 100 people won't If anyone has a problem with me and my stories and what I have to say they are more than welcomed to back the hell up and lurk on another story I won't stop you in the words of Sweet Brown "Ain't nobody got time fo that!" I am and I WILL finish this story and to keep it real I actually have a few other stories in mind so without further ado Ladies and Gents **

**YO STORY **

Klaus pulled into the restaurant "Estela" A very nice place just outside of mystic falls the drive there was silent and the wait there was ever more silent Caroline looked more and more angry and hurt as time passed. Klaus and Caroline got seated and drinks were served when they both decided to speak

"You can go first" Klaus said giving her his best puppy eyes to help the situation

"You're lucky we're in public my Miss Mystic falls training for public appearances seem to be over powering my anger." She stated before staking a sip of water

"Thank God for Miss Mystic falls than eh? Haha…mmAh" Klaus then takes a sip and looks back up at Caroline

"Shut your face" she said and he did. "Okay I am going to ask you Once and ONLY ONCE AND I WANT THE TRUTH…..how do you know Tatia and what the fuck is going on with you two?"

"Nothing sweetheart there is nothing going on between us at all….well not anymore you see a year…or two ago we dated on and off for a bit. Tatia and her Sister we're living in LA at the time and that happened to be the same time me and my family were staying there as well. Rebekah wanted to try the whole modeling thing out so she happened to join the same Agency they were at-"

"Rebekah's a model?" Caroline said getting off track

"Well that's what she wants to call it she only lasted a few months turns out there are girls 3 times as catty as her out in the world and well my sister being my sister…couldn't handle not being the biggest bitch or as she said once "Head bitch in charge" like she apparently is here. Anyways going with her to the Agency day after day I eventually saw Tatia she caught my eye we talked a bit then dated shortly."

"Why did you two break up?"

"…Tatia…well she….I caught her in bed with Elijah…My older brother" He said while looking down.

Caroline noticed the hurt and venom in his voice and couldn't help but think he just wasn't over Tatia yet. "How could your own brother sleep with your girlfriend"

"that's the same thing I asked him….he said it was a moment of weakness that he would forever spend trying to make up to me.

"did you forgive him?"

"Yes" he said

"Did you really?" Caroline asked knowing the answer

"no" Klaus said in a low tone "At least not all the way I couldn't care less anymore about what he did with Tatia I don't even care if I saw them shagging on the floor right now. It just hurts to….never mind" he said looking away from caroline

"Nik you can't do this don't block me out whenever you get a little emotional. I care about you and we need to talk about this"

"yes we do but my issues with Elijah is neither the time nor place to discuss this right now. We were discussing Tatia. She is a cold hearted bitch who only wants what she is told she can't have she is a childish spoiled brat and is everything you are not Caroline. You are smart funny and full of light you make me happy you make me smile and you know I don't do much of that. I like you A LOT Caroline and I really don't want Tatia or Elena to ruin what we have."

Caroline was so touched she completely forgot the whole Elijah thing "Nik" was all she could say while looking at him and awe.

The rest of the Dinner consisted of longing stares hand touching and just plain talking about nothing and everything. After Klaus paid the check he grabbed Caroline's hand and walked her to their car. The drive again was silent but not the tense silent they had before. The nice kind of silent. As they got closer and closer to Caroline's house she began to get upset.

"Ugh I don't want to go home can I just live in your car for the next few weeks?"

"Haha sweetheart you have to and besides my car wouldn't be quite comfortable to stay in"

"I don't want to be stuck in the house with the 3 of them Elena and Taita are bitches and Katherine's well Katherine she's OKAY when you catch her on a good day but I wouldn't trust her….bitch shares the same DNA with the other two" caroline said while pouting

"then stay at my place" Klaus said quickly

"What?" Caroline looked at him as if he were crazy

"stay with me at my house. My parents are gone off on one of their crazy wild trips around Europe which leaves Elijah in charge it would be no problem at all you would have your own room….if you wanted your own. The only problem would be your-"

"My mother…..okay let's do it she should be at work now anyways I'll pack some stuff and then I'll come stay with you. She barley notices me anyways she may not even know I'm gone" she said looking into his eyes happily. Klaus leaned in to kiss excited to have his girl around him more. Now he would have here with him than to just mope around thinking about her. "I'll be out soon give me 20 minutes" she said kissing him again before she left.

Caroline ran into the house rushing past Elena not even bothering to talk and went straight to Elena's room to get the clothes she had there and then her room that the twins were sharing to pack up more things.

Makeup check, hair products check, outfits check, sexy yet subtle night clothes check, Undies check and check bathrooms stuff check Hmmmm what else? Since I'm living with him we might actually take things to the next level. Sexy underwear….check okay done and done.

As Caroline begins to leave her room she notices tatia standing outside talking to Klaus. She makes her way down stairs rolling eyes walking past a seething Elena watching the same thing Caroline was seeing through the door. Katherine noticed Elena and walked towards her rubbing her shoulder gently " you might as well give up. You don't stand a chance baby gilbert"

Caroline made her way towards the car while Klaus noticed her and smooth walked past Tatia grabing Caroline's 2 bags putting them in the car.

"where are you off to?" Tatia said trying to hide her jealousy

"Oh I'll be staying with Nik for a while enjoy my room" she said while jumping in the car as Klaus walked to the driver's side

"keeping a real close eye on him huh? If I were up against me I'd do the same thing too" Tatia said trying to get a rise out of Caroline

"Say what you want but in the end I'll be the one in his bed" Caroline said with a smirk just as they began to pull off.

"I'd never thought I'd say something like this but sweetheart that was really hot" Klaus said with a hint of lust in his eyes laughing slightly

"well it's true and it's gonna stay that way I will be THE only girl in your bed at anytime"

"Ah so I guess for the next few week I'll have to share my bed….happily of course" he said smiling

"yup you sure do" caroline said looking at the huge mansion she would be staying in the next few weeks

This will be fun.

**Okay so I know this isn't much but trust I will soon be making my chapters longer as requested by Bri. Also I referred to Elena as "Baby Gilbert" but that's only because Jeremy isn't in this story and I haven't mentioned it before but I am now the twins are like a year older than Elena. **

**foureyedgirl01: I read your suggestion and it made me think. And Yes Caroline will have one I shouldn't have taken bonnie out so fast but I'm kinda liking the Idea of a Caroline and Kathrine friendship how do you guys feel about that? Since Kathrine and Tatia are sisters it should cause problems on both sides regarding towards where Kathrine's allegiance stands **

**So here's what I'm thinking should happen next a fun little sleepover with Rebekah, some sexy times with Klaus and maybe throw in a few Kol moments. What would you guys like to see? Just mention something and I'll try to add it in! how would you like Caroline's first night in the house to go? Do you want Tatia or Elena in this chapter? Or do you just want this chapter to be all Klaus and Caroline? **

**So yeah just make a comment and tell me whatcha want whatcha really really want **

**AGAIN THANK FOR THE KIND WORDS AND SUPPORT IT MEANS A LOT I AM NOT LEAVING THIS STORY WILL BE FINISHED. I'LL BE DAMNED IF THIS DOESN'T END. **

**Cause lets be real I hate when people don't finish their stories like yeah they may have gotten negative comments but there are still people out there that DO like the story why ruin something for everyone just over a few negative guest comments right? That's like dangling a piece of cake in my face and taking it away because it's making the person 3 seats behind me sick. You don't do that. I LOVE cake! Why would you? WHY? Can I at least get it to go? Damn hahaha anyways I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter I SHALL make them longer hopefully 4-5,000 words longer? I'm gonna try ya'll Ima try It might be easier when I get people who make suggestions as to what they want in the story cause that makes me able to add on to it.**


End file.
